ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kiyoshi Kusakari
200px|link=https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/fantasia Links Allgemein= Kiyoshi ist eine sehr kleine Au Ra, selbst im Vergleich zu anderen Frauen ihrer Rasse. Gleich mit dem ersten Blick kann man erkennen, dass das Mädchen nicht muskulös ist. Sie macht eher einen zerbrechlichen, puppenhaften Eindruck. Auch die porzellanweiße Haut der Raen trägt zu eben jenem Eindruck bei. Kiyoshi besitzt keine einzige Narbe auf ihrem gesamten Körper – sollte man diesen Gesicht bekommen. Ihre schneeweißen seidigen Haare trägt sie am Liebsten offen und umschmeicheln den Körper der Raen. In ihrer Freizeit verhüllt sie sich am liebsten in traditionelle Kleidung. Feine rot-schwarze Stoffe oder hübsche Stickereien sieht man oft. Schmuck wird man an ihr vergeblich suchen. Sie trägt keinen. Die Augen der Raen sind leicht milchig und matt, farblich erinnern sie sehr stark an Rosenquarz. Die Augen an sich betont sie sehr oft mit einem roten Lid- Strich, oder Schatten. Zitate : „Ich entstamme einer Familie, die schon jeher zum dienen erzogen wurde. Warum sollte ich jetzt etwas anderes tun?“ : „Dienen ist eine Ehre!“ : „N-n-nein. Soetwas ist mit dienen nicht gemeint!“ '' |-| Persönlichkeit= Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. '''VORLIEBEN' : ■ Scharfes Essen : ■ Grüner Tee : ■ Gutes Benehmen : ■ Sauberkeit ABNEIGUNG : ■ Gewitter : ■ Dreck : ■ Krabbeltiere : ■ Tiefes Gewässer : ■ Zerzauste Haare HOBBIES : ■ Lesen STÄRKEN : ■ Domanische Etikette : ■ Die schönen Künste : ■ Konversation SCHWÄCHEN : ■ Nein-Sagen : ■ Schwimmen : ■ Schnell verlegen ZIELE : ■ Sich irgendwo zuhause fühlen : ■ die große Liebe finden : ■ Einen festen Platz in der Gesellschaft finden |-| Kampf= Waffen Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ✦ Waffen: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. OOC Informationen für euch Below is useful tidbits should you ever be interested in trying to attack/spar with Kiri. Please note that I am very open to gore and violence and am not beyond having my character sport an injury for days to weeks on end. However! Dismemberment, permanent damage, and even death needs to be spoken about prior in vivid detail/discussion before anything will ever occur IC. : ■ Teir 1 Combat: An old Tier combat system from Cheetah/Yahoo Chat days. This system is something I grew up using and enjoy thoroughly. This system uses detailed paragraphs (I don't expect 4+ paragraphs) to explain actions that are being placed in combat. It uses a roll system which the person playing the attack will roll and the defender will need to roll higher to defend. Critical hits are welcomed in this system and often are considered if the difference between rolls are over 700 (using ingame /random rolls) : ■ Designated Personal Systems: Everyone has their own system for group combat RP which they themselves made or they made for their Free Company. I am open to discovering, learning, and uses all kinds! : ■ Slider Scale: While I do not mind a slider scale of abilities, I would very much like to limit my usage of this system in any roleplay. : ■ Freeform/Honor System: I will only acknowledge the honor system with people I trust or know won't be literal jerks in RP. I will often request the basic roll system (See t1) for fights with people I do not truly know but am willing to Freeform/Honor system it if you can prove you are not going to just Naruto/Bleach up the fight as well as avoid EVERYTHING thrown at you, even within less then an inch of the attack. |-| Gerüchte= GERÜCHTE N P C Einige dieser Gerüchte sind Spekulationen, Geschwätz oder mit viel Kreativität erweitert. ◢ Gewöhnliche Gerüchte - Kann jeder wissen, kann ruhig benutzt werden'' : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. ◢ Ungewöhnliche Gerüchte - 'Schwierig zu hören, schwierig zu hören.. '' Nicht alles benutzen, gegebenenfalls vorher ansprechen'' : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. ◢ Seltene Gerüchte - ''Insider-Wissen. Bitte vorher auf jeden Fall absprechen!'' : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. : ■ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam pretium at magna nec volutpat. Ut et fermentum erat, a eleifend justo. P C Mitmach-Sektion. Tragt ruhig was Eigenes ein. ◢ Gerüchte von anderen Spielern - : ■ "Place Rumor here " — Rumormonger. |-| Beziehungen= |- | |} |- | |} |-| OOC= OOC NOTES OOC INFORMATIONEN Persönliche Grenzen Ich besitze kaum Grenzen wenn es um mein Rollenspiel geht. Konsequenzen, sowie Charakterentwicklung sind große und wichtige Themen für mich. '' : ■ 'Ich spiele nicht: Unabgesprochener Charaktertot, Poweremotes, Vergewaltigungen. Außerdem lehne ich Rollenspiel ab, das nur auf 100 Prozent "heile-Welt", Knuddelmuddel und/oder ERP basiert. '' : ■ ''Ich spiele'' : So ziemlich alles was ich oben nicht aufgeführt habe'' '''CHARACTER TIDBITS Potenzielle Aufhänger für Plots, oder zum Anspielen Kleinere Punkte, die jeder in seinem RP benutzen kann, um einfach random auf Kiyoshi zu treffen.. : ■ Team Fantasia - Ist eine der Angestellten im Fantasia : ■ Die "Diener-Familie Kusakari" in Doma ist durchaus bekannt. Eventuell kennt man ihr Gesicht. : ■ Diente vor ihrer Flucht nach Aldenard einem recht bekannten Architekt. |-| Galerie= kiyoshikusakari.png| Saitou Ko-Fi_Sartael6cens.png| Saitou Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fantasia Kategorie:Au Ra